


The Clothes Make The Man

by Tarn



Series: The Sweater [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarn/pseuds/Tarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gives Wedge a present and sappy smut ensues, takes place between ESB and ROTJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clothes Make The Man

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one of mine.

The Clothes Make The Man

 

“Like the new outfit?”

I looked up from the schematics I'd been studying. Luke stood in the doorway of our quarters wearing all black. Black gloves, black shirt under a sleeveless black tunic, tight black pants and tall black boots. I let my eyes slide slowly down Luke’s body taking it all in then returned my gaze to his face. “You look great.”

Luke grinned, “Thanks. You don’t think it’s too morbid do you? I mean with Vader being my father and all.”

Luke had told me about that the first night I let him back into my bed. "No, it makes you look all mysterious and powerful, and really sexy.” I moved to get up from the bunk.

“Wait, I have something for you,” Luke turned back into the hallway and grabbed a large box. I sat back down and set aside the datapad as Luke brought it in and set it on my lap. It was a big and rectangular with a ribbon around it. I looked at Luke and he was grinning like a dopey kid, which I‘m used to. I love him but lets face it he’s a goober sometimes. “Open it.”

I undid the ribbon, lifted the top and set it aside. Then I opened the tissue paper and looked at the sweater hiding under it. “It’s orange.”

“Yep.”

It was not just orange; it was the same exact color as a flight suit. “How ever did you do it?”

"Jedi secret. Try it on.” 

I stood up letting the box fall to the floor. The material of the sweater was soft and pleasant to the touch, almost fuzzy. I pulled the sweater on over the T-shirt I was wearing but it was a little snug so I peeled it off again and removed the under shirt. It fit better without anything under it. Smoothing my hands over the front it occurred to me that this was something I would never have gotten for myself. After years of utilitarian clothing made for the abuse of military life this soft, warm garment seem shamefully extravagant. I turned to the mirror and smirked. An orange mock-turtle neck sweater and blue boxer-briefs, what a look. 

“You look so good in that color.” Luke said as he came up behind me and wrapped his black clad arms around me. It made an interesting contrast in the mirror. 

I turned my head slightly to nuzzle against the side of his face. “So why don’t I just wear my flight suit around our quarters.”

“Cause if you did that, I'd constantly be trying to get you out of it. Can I help it if I love a man in uniform?”

“You mean you love to get men out of their uniforms, there is a difference."

"Just you Wedge, you're the only man I want in or out of uniform." Luke slid a gloved hand up under my new sweater and began drawing his fingertips over my stomach. The soft leather felt good on my skin. His action made the sweater shift and rub against my chest and the silkiness of it made my nipple react. Force, I could get use to this. 

He moved my hair away from my collar and started kissing the spot where my hair met my neck. I tensed at the sensation. "Hair's getting a bit long isn't it Captain Antilles?"

"Bite me, Commander Skywalker," I chuckled.

"Ok," and he started to nip at the back and sides of my neck. The bites sent sweet shocks of pain through me. If I had let him keep that up it would have left marks. So I turned quickly, catching Luke off guard.

"Where are those legendary Jedi reflexes?" I asked as I slid an arm around his middle and pulled him close. 

He pouted. "No fair, you distracted me."

Before he could get a chance to really start whining I stopped his mouth with a hard kiss. The feel of that sulky mouth made my stomach clench in a warm, delicious way. Luke responded by parting his lips and slipping his tongue out to trace the contours of my mouth. I sucked his lower lip and nipped gently at it. Tangling my hands in his hair I continued to explore his mouth. It was sweet and familiar, like a favorite treat from childhood. Gloved fingers caressed my back alternating gentle touches and digging rakes. The sweater shifted between us and I quivered at the pressure of Luke’s chest and the velvety fabric against my skin. 

I pulled away from his demanding kisses and looked at him. His blue eyes shone with passion, his lips were red and raw from hard treatment, his hair was tousled and his throat moved like he was having trouble breathing. He looked wonderful. 

"Wedge?" he said, his voice small and far away. 

"Thanks for the sweater." He looked away suddenly but I pulled his face back by his dimpled chin. "Hey, stop that. We've been through this before, I already forgave you for running off, it doesn't matter to me that your father is a Sith Lord, and I'm not jealous of Leia or Han." 

At the mention of Han he winced. "Sorry," I mumbled.

He sighed. Even dressed in black and wielding the powers and weapons of a Jedi Knight he was still a whiney farmboy from a backwater planet trying really hard not to fuck-up. Maybe that's why I loved him. Cause in many ways I was still the smart-ass son of Corellian fuel dealers with something to prove. Luke reminded me of that.

I kissed his eyes, then his chin and then small space on his neck between the v of his collar. He tilted his head back, sighed again and moved his hands from my back to my to chest. 

"You're to good for me, Wedge."

"Like I don't know that," I thought as I fought with the clasps of his shirt. 

“Here let me,” he pulled away. Quickly he undid the belt holding his tunic closed and let it drop to the floor. He pulled off the tunic and tossed it over a chair. Catching my eyes he began to slowly undo the flap on the right side of the shirt. I started to pull off the sweater but he stopped me.

“Leave it on,” he said a sly smile starting across his lips. More of his throat was now exposed and the desire to bury my face in that patch of skin was overwhelming. It was thwarted though. Luke brushed the back of his fingers across my chest and shoved me against the wall next to the mirror with nothing more then a thought.

“Now who’s not playing fair?”

The smile expanded and changed from sly to downright evil. “If you feel you’re being taken advantage of by a commanding officer you can always file a complaint.” His lips pressed hard against mine again and his hand found the hardness forming in my boxer-briefs. He squeezed my cock through the fabric and I slid my arms around him and squeezed his ass in answer. 

He broke the kiss and dropped to his knees pulling my boxer-briefs down with him as he went. A gloved hand wrapped around my cock and Luke drew his tongue over the head. A bolt of pleasure shot through me. I shuddered and almost said that he could command my officer anything he liked but I thought better of it. I don’t think I could have said anything coherent at that point anyway. This is the other reason I love Luke.

My cock was pulled into the perfect, warm wetness of his mouth. He took the whole thing with a practiced ease, moving slowly just to prolong my agony. It wasn’t long before I could feel that dimpled chin pressed against my balls. Tremors passed through me as he slid his mouth back down my length. I had become fully erect between his skilled lips. 

Luke looked up at me, eyes glazed over with lust. I reached down to stroke his cheek and his right ear then took firm hold of his hair. It was our own special language, a signal that meant please continue. He recaptured my cock within his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around the head. My grip on his hair relaxed but I didn’t let go knowing from experience that he liked my hand there. I never guide him though; he’s never needed me to. I remember I was surprised. No one had ever been that good the first time with me. Other lovers always had to learn, needed me to teach them how I liked it. Not Luke. More then once I’ve wondered if his mouth was made just with me in mind. 

With slow caresses of his tongue and lips he drew little gasps and moans from me. He sucked my balls gently, scraping the tender flesh with his teeth. My body shook with delight as he returned to the head and started to devour my cock in earnest. My whole world was focused on Luke’s hands touching me, Luke’s mouth holding me, Luke’s hair wrapped around my fingers, Luke. His name formed on my lips and I began to repeat it over and over in a whisper. My Luke, my love. I’m not Force sensitive but when he’s doing this to me it’s like everything is alive with energy. Maybe somehow I tap into his abilities. When my climax hit, the universe crystallized around me and chose me for its center. Flying my X-Wing and coming in Luke’s sweet, pouty mouth, two of the things that make every hardship, every time I cheat death so very worth it. 

Flight, freedom, completeness, and then my mind went momentarily blank. With my neck arched, my head pressed hard against the wall, my eyes closed, and I my mouth formed in a silent oh, I let my whole self flow into the man before me. 

Reality came back in snippets of awareness. My breathing was heavy, my legs were tensed, my left hand was flat against the wall and my right was tangled in softness. The face nuzzling against my hip moved. When my eyes opened he was looking up at me his lips glistening and formed into a glorious smile. I ran my hand down the side of his neck, my thumb brushing over his throat lightly. He suddenly surged up into a kiss and shared the mingled tastes of need and release with me. I pulled away from his lips and pushed him bodily toward the bunk. I wanted him, wanted to make him orgasm as hard as he had made me. 

Luke opened his shirt the rest of the way and pulled it off. I finally shed the sweater and threw it over a chair as he flopped onto the bunk and pulled off his boots. He stopped, his right boot hanging on his foot, giving my fully naked body a hungry look. The boots now off he stood back up he undid those tight pants and had them off in the blink of an eye. He was now naked before me and I just couldn’t stop myself.

“Look at the size of that thing.”

His eyes went very wide. “Wedge! How many times have I tol~

I stopped his outburst with a kiss and a forceful grip on his lovely cock. He melted against me. We slid back onto the bed and began kissing and fondling like new lovers rather then two men who knew each other by heart. I breathed across a nipple and watched it react to the small breeze. He arched his back for more so I dropped small wet kisses across his chest and flicked my tongue across the hard pink buds. The taste of sweat flavored my lips as I moved up from his nipples to kiss a path over his collarbones and neck, finally stopping to nibble on an earlobe. Luke pulled the glove off his left hand and with one hand bare and the right construct hand gloved stroked the dark hairs of my chest. The mixed sensation of leather and skin made me shudder. Settling onto my side with Luke on his back pressed next to me I wrapped my left arm around his neck and with my right hand started to stroke and caress his erection. 

Something smacked me in the shoulder and I turned a moment to see what it was. A small bottle of skin cream lay on the bunk just behind me. I turned back to smile at his innocent face before reaching around to snag the bottle. He rushed to help, grabbing it and squirting a generous portion of the stuff onto my hand. In the same instant my mouth was on his and my hand was covering his cock with the lotion. With slow strokes I worked him from base to tip, reaching further down every other stroke to fondle his balls and rub the space between them and his anus. 

Ours tongues and lips danced together and between deep, searching kisses I caressed his whole face with my lips. Then his fingers stopped exploring my neck, chest, sides and back. His left hand sought my left where it gripped his shoulder and lacing his fingers with mine squeezed fiercely. I increased the speed of my strokes as his hips thrust upward to meet me. 

Luke buried his face into my neck and let out a sweet whimper. His cock twitched in my hand and a torrent erupted from him falling in streams onto his stomach. It continued to twitch until the last drop slid out and I felt the last tremors of his orgasm spread through his body. His lips formed words against my skin and soft murmurs of “I love you, Wedge I love you” caressed my ears more sweetly then any of his touches.

* * *   
Luke lay quietly in my arms while I fingered his hair and studied the sweater draped on a chair near the bunk. I had started to notice irregularities in the stitches. Then I looked at Luke’s new shirt. The quality of it was obvious and I recognized the tag of a prominent Corellian clothier. My eyes darted back to the sweater. It had no tag. “Luke?”

“Mmmm?” he murmured nuzzling against my collarbone.

“Luke did you make that sweater?”

He was silent, even his breathing seemed to stop. Then he shifted, raising himself onto his elbow, “Yes.” He started running his fingertips over my eyebrows.

“I didn’t know you could knit,” I caught his hand and kissed his fingertips.

“Aunt Beru taught me years ago not that we had a lot of need for sweaters on Tatooine. I hadn’t done it in years.”

“When did you get a chance?”

He now ran his fingers over my eyelids, nose and the line of my jaw. “I did most of it on Dagobah. Yoda approved in fact. He said something about it being a good way to quiet my thoughts.” Luke chuckled, “I tried to teach him but I don’t think his hands were made for it. I had it dyed cause I didn’t think I could match the color right. I’m a Jedi not a tailor.”

I kissed his chin. “Thank you Luke, I think it’s a best gift anyone has ever given me.” 

He smiled a bashful little smile and sighed. For a moment I thought he was going say something else but then he just cuddled against me. I knew at once that he was leaving again soon but decided that for now I didn’t care. I reached out and caught the softness of the sweater between my thumb and forefinger. Wrapping my arm back around him I kissed his forehead. “I love you too, Skywalker.” 

End


End file.
